


You're My Ecstasy

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, they missed eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Gwilym didn’t think he could miss anyone quite as much as he missed Ben right now.akagwil was away for filming, and he's just got back early. Ben is fairly happy about it





	You're My Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts), [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> HAPPY SIN SUNDAY!!
> 
> this is for my vamp bby @uglyfucker, with special thanks to @imnosaint for hc-ing the shit outta it. Hope u two enjoy it because ily both, ur awesome.
> 
> also, im thinking of posting something under 1k words tomorrow, just to give myself a break, but after that ill continue with your requests!

Gwilym didn’t think he could miss anyone quite as much as he missed Ben right now.

If filming hadn’t wrapped up when it did, he wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d gone crazy. Even with all the video calling (and of course, video sex, during the first week) Ben’s absence had been steadily gnawing at his insides. Every time he woke without his boyfriend next to him felt like a sledgehammer to his chest, and it fucking sucked.

He even missed Frankie- like, a lot, even though the two still don’t really get along (it was getting better, or it was, until Gwil had to leave for filming), he can’t help but ask to see the small dog every time he calls up Ben. When his car finally pulls up outside his house, and he hears Frankie barking at him from behind the side gate, a strange, peaceful wave washes over him, like a final confirmation that he’s finally home, and that the second that door is open, Ben is going to be there.

He didn’t tell Ben he was coming home early, the blond still thinks he’s due back Friday next week, so he can feel a little ball of excitement at surprising the other form in his chest as he makes his way to the front door, suitcase heavy in his hand but doing nothing to slow him down. Upon finding the door unlocked, Gwil is worried for a moment that somehow Ben found out that he was coming home early.

When he opens the door, his eyes instantly fall upon Ben. The latter was huddled up on the couch, hands wrapped around a mug of tea, he’d obviously just woken up (Gwil had booked the earliest flight he could, he was surprised Ben was even awake). At the sound of the door, the blond looked over, and not a second later, the tea was abandoned on the coffee table and Gwil was having to drop his suitcase to catch him.

“Oh my god, you’re back early! Why the bloody fuck didn’t you tell me?” Ben sounded upset at being kept in the dark, but it was hard to take him seriously when the shorter male was pressing kiss after kiss to Gwil’s mouth. The brunet wrapped his arms around Ben, his heart soaring because holy shit, he’s missed this gorgeous man so much.

“I wanted to surprise you! Jesus Christ, I was about to go crazy without you and the Fransta” Gwil chuckled, because now Ben was smothering his neck in kisses and trying his damndest to move the brunet towards the stairs leading to their room. It was considerably more difficult than it should have been, though, because Frankie had now realised who was home, and was jumping at Gwil’s legs. “Okay, I should say hello to Frankie, then we can catch up, I’m not going anywhere” Gwil managed to scoop Frankie up into his arms, receiving a face full of licks, because even a jealous beagle couldn’t resist Gwil.

Even with Frankie in his arms, Ben clung to Gwilym, his arms wrapped tightly around the taller male’s waist, his head pressed to Gwil’s bicep. This was about as overwhelmed as Gwil had ever been, Frankie on one arm and Ben on the other, but he wasn’t about to complain. Ben groaned in annoyance, tugging at Gwil’s arm “Frankie can wait, you’ve made me take a vow of abstinence for the past two weeks and if I don’t get you in me in the next two minutes, I’m going to actually have a breakdown.”

In an instant, Gwil was setting Frankie down, because after weeks of only seeing Ben’s body through a screen, those words were like the song of the angels. He pressed their lips together, and it was achingly familiar, after weeks of not being able to kiss them, to feel them now, so soft and plump and eager against his, was like a breath of fresh air. Ben taste like tea and faintly the gum that Gwil had been chewing on the plane, Gwil hummed in satisfaction and broke for air, yanking Ben’s sweater up and over his head as they continued to shuffle back towards the stairs.

“Yes, please, I need you to touch me” Ben whimpers against his lips, the pale skin under Gwil’s cool hands ridged with goose bumps. Gwil relishes the feeling of Ben’s stomach muscles tensing and relaxing under the tips of his fingers, Ben begging each time their lips part for even a moment, his hands slipping into the back pockets of Gwil’s jeans to try and pull him even closer.

As they reach the stairs, Ben manages to manoeuvre Gwil’s jacket and shirt off as they start up the flight, their chests pressing together and the blond’s eager hands sliding up and over all the newly bared flesh. Gwil shudders against the warmth of Ben’s hands and licks his tongue up over the shorter male’s plump lower lip, the action earning him and honest to god moan.

By the time they reach their bedroom, both males are in their underwear, painfully stiff and eager to make up for lost time. “I never broke my promise, I didn’t touch myself, I’ve waited for you” Ben sighs against Gwil’s lips, his hands shaking where they’re rubbing the taller male through his briefs, quaking with need built up over the past couple weeks.

Gwil lets the blond push him back onto the bed, Ben quick to straddle his legs, already reaching for the lube that had sat unused in the drawer for much too long. Gwil doesn’t even bring himself to comment on the lack of protection, a silent understanding passing between them as Ben wiggles out of his underwear and coats a couple of Gwil’s fingers.

Sliding a finger into the blond, Gwil wraps a hand around the back of Ben’s neck, managing to steal a kiss as the latter fucks himself eagerly against the finger. Hearing his boyfriend make such delightful noises again goes straight to Gwil’s cock, the brunet quick to add a finger, curling and flexing the digits with each stroke, every time eliciting a different heavenly noise from the male perched on his lap.

Ben’s hips rolled eagerly, desperate for more, desiring the cock he’d been able to only see through a screen for much too long. Gwil is glad to give it to him, and once he’s sure the blond won’t accidentally hurt himself being overeager, the two are literally united for what feels like the first time in 3 years, instead of 3 weeks.

Both males take a moment to get their brains properly working again, their lips joining in a sweet kiss for a few moments, before Gwil feels Ben’s hips start to roll, his pace growing quicker with every passing second. Gwil had no doubt that neither of them would last very long, not with Ben’s brush with abstinence and Gwil’s brush with… being a successful, career driven adult (both just as scary).

Gwil gripped Ben’s hips firmly, moving with the blond’s gyrations, Ben gasping at the harsh press of the male’s fingertips. Gwil, not willing to just lay there and let Ben do all the work, shuffled around and after a moment, began pushing hard up against Ben, the blond momentarily shocked by Gwil’s new found determination. Ben adjusts relatively quickly, a smirk working its way onto his features, “good to see you haven’t gotten lazy after your little tr-IP” Ben’s mischievous tone turning into a squeak as Gwil nails a hit to his prostate, the shorter male’s voice now three octaves higher.

Gwil chuckled at the comment but didn’t ease up as he continued to tug the male hard against his lap, Ben’s hands braced against his boyfriend chest, mouth parted and eyes squeezed shut as Gwil hits the right spot again, and again, and again. Ben can do nothing to stop the sounds spilling from his mouth as Gwil grinds up into him on every downstroke, his skin flushed from cheeks to chest, _gorgeous_.

Gwil slides one of his hands up Ben’s side, until it comes to rest on his shoulder, then, in one great push, the brunet rolls them, the blond squeaking in surprise as he goes from on top to bottom in five seconds. With this new position, Gwil goes to town on the mewling blond, bracing on his hands either side of Ben’s head, he snaps his hips hard and fast into the male underneath him. He presses a kiss to Ben’s quivering lips, the shorter male moaning into his mouth as the assault on his prostate continues.

Gwil pulls away with a gasp, “I’m never letting you out of my sight again” he panted, wrapping a hand around Ben’s stiff, leaking cock, the latter crying out, begging for more, for Gwil to move his hand, to let him come after all this time. Gwil chuckled at the begging, pressing a line of kisses up Ben’s jaw, when he spoke up again, his breath disturbed the blond hair around his ear “I jerked off so much, I’m surprised my cock didn’t fall off. Missed you so damn much, love.”

That, and a twist on the upstroke with his hand, was all it took to push Ben over the edge, the blond arching his back up against Gwil and wrapping a well-muscled arm around his neck, holding the brunet close as Gwil fucked him through the orgasm. Ben looked so relieved as he came, head back, mouth open in a slow exhale, his face free of lines, and then it was all over for Gwil, too, Ben’s face on the backs of his eyelids as he came deep inside of him.

The two collapsed, laying side by side once again, Gwil looked to Ben, the brunet thought he was asleep a moment, before he felt the other males hand grasp his, Ben pulling their joined hands to sit on his chest. Gwil could feel the blond’s thrumming heartbeat against his knuckles, and briefly recalled how lonely it had been whilst he’d been filming, laying alone at night, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around Ben. To feel him against his chest, warm and perfect.

The subsequent ache in his chest that formed at the thought baited Gwil into shuffling, so he was pressed against Ben’s side, free hand stroking over the messy blond strands of his hair. Gwil let himself relax back, bathing in the post orgasmic high, soaking up the closeness with Ben, then a single thought popped into his head “Your tea’s probably cold by now, sorry about that one.”

Based on the fact that the blond wearily rolled over and pressed their lips together, Gwil guessed he didn’t give a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request or comment below! or hmu on my tumblr :)
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
